


careless whispers

by chiasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i don't even know what this is, jisoo complies, wonwoo can't keep his thoughts to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasa/pseuds/chiasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonwoo and jisoo whispering things into each other's ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	careless whispers

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Eliz for sending me the same video of wonshua I watched before I actually started shipping them. 
> 
> Watch it here so you understand what I'm actually writing. Link: https://youtu.be/g4pamP11ljY

It's their last fanmeeting at Jungro for the Manse promotions and Wonwoo's getting a little bit too restless than he usually is. Somehow he has a lot of unused energy within him,  buzzing through his veins. And the fans did notice that, often giggling and pointing his attempts of trying get rid of the extra energy. Jisoo also notices whatever Wonwoo is up to, well because he is standing next to him after all. He smiles at the fans as always, hiding any bit of concern he has for Wonwoo at the moment. 

 

That is until Wonwoo decides to lean in, lips by his ear, barely caressing it, in a mock attempt of biting his ear and Jisoo freezes just for a fragment of a second; he can't help but laugh at the entire situation. It was hilarious to begin with. He understands immediately what is going on: Wonwoo can't wait to get home. 

 

Wonwoo leans in again swiftly, whispering, “Hey.”

 

Jisoo turns to look at him, listening to what he has to say, thinking it was something important but Wonwoo just breathes into his ear. 

 

It's a code they came up with to communicate during fanmeets, which only two of them would ever understand and right now, Jisoo feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks, dusting it in a muted pink. A soft ‘umm' means nervous while ‘hmm’ means tired. But breathing into someone's ear, that's the worst. It means “I'm horny I want sex”. Of course Wonwoo came up with that. He knows no boundaries when it comes to feeling turned on especially in public. 

 

So Jisoo does what he's best at; he tames Wonwoo with a ‘Later’ whispered back into his ear. 

 

“And?” Wonwoo asks with a straight face, he's good at masking his emotions but Jisoo knows how ready Wonwoo is to pin him down right there, in front of everyone.

 

“I'll let you do whatever you want,” he says, rather seriously this time. 

 

Wonwoo smiles widely, thoughts running wild at the endless possibilities he could do with a pliant Jisoo. He's extremely pleased and it rubs off on Jisoo who smiles sheepishly in return.

 

“I'm screwed aren't I?” Jisoo gives a worried laugh. 

 

Wonwoo nods in agreement and simply says, “You are.”

 

Jisoo resigns to his fate, sighing at what he had suggested. Maybe he wanted it too, God knows. Maybe because practice had him missing Wonwoo’s touch more than he should. Practice had been rather strenuous despite promotions ending. Having Soonyoung on their team meant giving a 100 percent every single time.

 

So Jisoo sort of understands why Wonwoo's feeling a little too excitable. Their last fanmeeting goes on smoothly and at their last bid of farewell, Wonwoo squeezes his hand tight. Jisoo squeezes back in reassurance.

 

The moment they stepped into the dorm, Jisoo was cornered by a very aggressive Wonwoo, caged between his arms with his back up against a wall. 

 

“You know what's coming,” Wonwoo growls right into his ear, teeth grazing skin. 

 

Jisoo gulps, feeling heat pooling in his nether regions and his legs loses strength. 

 

“Boy they're gonna be up all night,” Jihoon mutters mindlessly as he walks past them. 

 

Wonwoo scoops him up, over his shoulders, walking into his room with a proud smile. 

  
That night, everyone in the dorm couldn't sleep thanks to a very loud Jisoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> for my wonshua trash fam on twitter


End file.
